Infusion devices are used to deliver substances such as medications into the subcutaneous layer of skin of a patient. Typically, an infusion device includes a cannula that is introduced into the skin, as well as a tube extending from the infusion device to, for example, an infusion pump to deliver the substance.
In current designs, it is typically necessary to introduce a cannula of the infusion device into the skin while maintaining the device at a given orientation so that the tubing extends in a direction towards the infusion pump. Further, once the infusion device is placed on the skin, there is typically no way to reorient the device and associated tubing, or to remove the tubing from the body without removing the cannula from the skin of the patient. In addition, the profile of infusion devices can be undesirably high, making placement and concealment of the infusion device difficult and uncomfortable to wear. Also, introduction of the infusion device into the skin can be complicated and require two hands to accomplish.
It is therefore desirable to provide new designs for infusion devices used to deliver a substance into the skin of a patient.